La jalousie, c’est comme un chewinggum
by x-valren-x
Summary: Quand la Jalousie se colle aux basques de Zoro, quand il voit Sanji la bouche en cœur en train de draguer toutes les filles qui lui passent sous le nez, et que EN PLUS la Reine des Poissons s'entiche du cuistot, l'orage n'est plus très loin!
1. Avis de Tempête

Rien n'est à moi! On doit s'en douter u_u

Par contre les idées oui! (si j'en suis fier? ça, ça reste à voir... xD )

Alors les couples... **ZoroxSanji**

Dernière chose, cette histoire est écrite sur un coup de tête, c'est très mal, je sais. J'espère pouvoir avoir la motivation de la terminer.

* * *

**La jalousie, c'est comme un chwing-gum.**

_POV: Zoro_

On dit que j'ai mauvais caractère. La bonne blague. On ne fait surtout rien pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui par exemple, j'ai été porté volontaire pour le poste à la vigie. Je n'avais donc pas beaucoup dormi –quoi qu'on puisse penser, je ne dormais jamais vraiment lorsque j'étais de garde.- et donc, j'étais fatigué. Mais personne ne s'en souciait, c'était après tout normal que Môsieur Zoro se plaigne. J'en ai marre. Vraiment. Et après ça, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, en arrivant sur l'île, je devais me coltiner ce blond stupide. J'avais rien demandé, enfin si, de pouvoir roupiller tranquillement, mais visiblement le destin en avait voulu autrement. Je me retrouvais donc à shooter dans tous les cailloux que je voyais, ruminant mes pensées. Avec un Sanji qui me courait sur le haricot. C'était la quantième celle là ? La onzième ? La onzième gonzesse qu'il draguait ! J'allais devenir fou. Je me demande même comment j'avais fait pour ne pas l'étriper avant. Et vas-y que je t'envoie le superbe sourire à la Don Juan! Et vas-y que je roule des mécaniques pour impressionner la dinde! Qu'il est pitoyable ce gars! A toujours vouloir draguer. On dirait que ce passe temps lui est aussi vital que ces saloperies de cigarettes. En gros, ça pue, ça ne sert à rien, c'est pitoyable et ça fait chier. Ça ME fait chier.

Non mais je rêve. C'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar! Je vais me réveiller ! Ou alors fallait que je me pince. Non quand même pas. Ce play boy ne méritait pas que je fasse cela pour lui. Par contre je voulais bien lui donner un pain offert généreusement et gratuitement. Parce qu'il croit être discret là !? Vas-y continue de la tripoter ! Si tu crois que je vais rien dire… Mais je vais rien dire ! Chuis qui moi pour lui ? Pas sa mère. Il est majeur et vacciner, pas question que je rentre dans son jeu, que je m'y mêle. Il n'avait qu'à ce ramasser la gueule tout seul. Il était assez grand pour cela ! J'allais le laisser tout seul, dans sa merde –bien qu'elle semblait lui plaire vachement cette merde- et j'allais m'occuper de mes propres fesses. Après avoir fait ce que je devais pour ne pas avoir La Sorcière Nami sur le dos. Et pour ça, fallait que ce fichu cuisto raté arrête une bonne fois pour toute de faire des yeux doux à toutes les jolies filles qui passaient. Parce que cela commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

- Oï, sourcil en vrille! Si tu veux te ridiculiser fais le plus tard, on a tes putains courses à faire !

Le dénommé sourcil en vrille se tourna vers moi, me jetant au passage un regard vraiment… Foudroyant ? Même pas peur. Bha vas-y râle moi dessus, c'est pas moi qui vide le frigo en cachette ! Si Luffy savait se rationner un peu, on en serait pas là !

- Je t'oblige pas à me suivre, tête d'algue ! On dirait un bon vieux toutou qui suis son maître et lui obéit. Ça te ressemble pas !

-Je t'emmerde.

Très éloquent, je sais. Je le défiai de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire avant de tourner les talons. Je ne fuyais pas, je faisais simplement ce que j'avais envie depuis le début : soit me perdre en ville, trouver un coin à l'ombre et dormir. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne parvenais même pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce blond ne quittait pas mes pensées. Je pouvais dire ce que je voulais, savoir que Sanji filtrait avec des inconnues me mettait hors de moi. Ça passait déjà difficilement avec Nami et Robin, mais là, c'était trop me demander. Donc, maintenant que j'étais loin de lui, perdu dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, j'étais tout bien. Poussant un soupire de contentement, personne pour m'ennuyer... C'était parfait. Enfin presque parfait. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas mon jour. Il devait être dit quelque par que "attention, journée pourrie pour tous les Zoro. Ne sortez pas de votre lit!" Bha moi comme un con, j'ai pas suivit ce bon conseil. Et je me retrouvais complètement trempé. Vive la pluie. Parce qu'elle est arrivée sans prévenir la vicieuse! Nuages en vue et hop, la drache! J'en ai marre. J'en peu plus. Je veux rentrer maintenant. Bien. Alors... c'est par où? A gauche, tout droit... Bien! à droite, à gauche, gauche, gauche droite... Je suis où moi? Tout droit... Et devinez quoi? Je suis maudit. Définitivement maudit. Je suis de retour à la case départ. Encore un peu et j'allais me mettre à chialer. Heureusement que j'étais le futur plus grand escrimeur du monde! Bon... Allez, courage petit Zoro. Reprend ta route. Alors, c'est ça t'es bien partit. En plus t'y vois rien. FAIT CHIER!!!!!!! Mes cheveux, mes vêtements, rien n'est épargné, tout est dégoulinant. Je ressemble à une loque humaine. Putain, c'est quoi ces halètements de bête blessée?! Pauvre petit animal. Je peux peut-être le sauver... Non je ne suis pas totalement sans cœur. Ni comme Luffy qui aurait décrété que la bestiole serait sans doute bonne à manger. Moi j'aime bien les petites bestioles inoffensives. Alors je m'approche doucement, silencieusement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Seulement... Je sais pas, mais vu de près, la bestiole en question ressemble à s'y méprendre à un Sanji penché sur une nana. Je regarde le tableau érotique qu'ils forment... Non je n'ai pas la bouche ouverte. Si cette merde veut tomber malade et ramasser n'importe quelle cochonnerie -ou cochonne au choix- c'était son problème. Alors je fais une nouvelle fois demi-tour. Complètement hors de moi.

Et il me fallu pas moins de trois looooongues heures pour retrouver mon chemin. Je ressemble à présent à une épongue, je ne pense même plus pouvoir flotter sur l'eau. Puisque je suis l'eau elle-même. Et Sanji qui est toujours pas rentré. L'est bien malin le bougre. Et bien qu'il reste là, à s'amuser, à se réchauffer à... Je vais me taire. Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain, me déshabillai et me changeai. Mes vêtement, rien à foutre. Ils pourront pas sécher dehors. Il pleut toujours. Alors moi tout ce que je trouve à faire pour oublier tout mes soucis, c'est rejoindre mon hamac pour roupiller.

****

Bon! alors j'avais prévu de faire plus long, mais finalement... na! xD je sais pas, ce chapitre n'a pas mit longtemps à se faire, j'espère donc publier la suite très prochainement. Après les exams en gros. Sinon. reviews?


	2. Engloutissement

Arany: Merci pour ce commentaire ^^ oui, comment dire? Je suis une nouille pour l'orthographe. Donc je vais tenter de me relir avant les autres publication, histoire que cela fasse moins mal aux yeux. OSEF? Mon dieu, on croirait m'entendre! Oui, je dis souvent ça xD Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

Loynis: merci à toi aussi pour le commentaire! J'aime pas le mélo, donc j'essaye de pas trop tomber dedans, même si j'ai l'impression de le frôler dans ce chapitre... Honte sur moi! enfin, on verra bien ce que ça donne! Et merci pour tes encouragements quant à mes exams! ^^

Wiria: désolé mon ange, je crois que ce chapitre sera moins drôle. J'étais particulièrement remonté le jour où j'ai écris le premier ^^" Enfin... comme tu me connais, tu sais ce que je pense de ce que j'écris. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas à moi que cela doit plaire! dooonc, et bien, voilà, j'ai pas mis trois ans pour écrire la suite!

Bon, comme dit, ce chapitre sera un tout petit peu plus dramatique que le précédent, mais c'était comment dire? Obligatoire pour la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant! Enjoy! (oui, révisons notre anglais en même temps! *SBAF*)

* * *

_POV Zoro (oui toujours xD)_

Je n'ai jamais eu le mal de mer. Jamais. Pour un pirate, cela serait une honte. Un pirate incapable d'aller sur la mer… Quelle ironie tout de même. Heureusement cela ne s'appliquait pas à moi. Quoi que… Aujourd'hui je vous assure que même l'estomac le plus courageux ne pourrait pas résister à l'attrait de se vider sur le sol. Et dieu sait que mon estomac est courageux, gourmand, squatteur et bien accroché. Il aime bien sa place et généralement il ne veut pas bouger. Mais là, aujourd'hui, il était mis à rude épreuve. J'ai mal au ventre, inutile de le préciser. Tout le monde à l'estomac qui flanche je crois. Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ce cuisto raté. Il y est pour rien. Même lui à mal au ventre, c'est dire la situation ! Pas d'intoxication alimentaire –Sanji n'y aurait pas survécu, à la honte je veux dire.- Non c'était… Quelque chose de plus… terre à terre si je puis dire. Quelque chose qui durait depuis pas mal de temps et qui je le crains, nous poursuivait. ME poursuivait. J'avais pourtant rien fait de mal moi. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Bref. Cela faisait depuis cinq jours que cela durait. Cinq putains de jours ! Je n'étais plus le seul à devenir hargneux. Non mais c'est vrai. La pluie nous minait à tous le moral, même à Luffy. Faut pas se leurrer, se faire tremper juste en restant dehors trois secondes, ça a de quoi énerver le plus gai des gens.

Nous ne pouvions donc plus sortir, ni voir quoi que se soit. Nous étions perdus depuis trois jours, notre boussole nous ayant lâché. Alors on essayait de ne pas trop avancer dans cette purée opaque. Cette tempête n'était pas normale. Et ça, tout le monde s'accordait pour le dire. Mais pire encore ! Parce que oui, il y avait pire, les vivres venaient à manquer, la moitié ayant absorbé l'humidité, une autre moitié de ce qu'il restait ayant pourri. Il ne restait donc pas grand-chose. Et le capitaine désespérait de ne pas pouvoir grignoter. Moi je désespérais de ne pas pouvoir dormir correctement. Et puis, dois-je préciser que depuis qu'on avait quitté l'île, ma relation avec sourcil en vrille c'était considérablement dégradée ? Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, ce que j'avais vu. Lui n'avait pas digéré le fait que je l'aie surpris en pleine action. Tout l'équipage était dans un état moral pitoyable et Sanji et moi passions notre temps à tenter de nous étriper. Comme sur l'instant, là maintenant tout de suite. Nous étions sur le pont, complètement trempés, à nous battre comme des chiffonniers. Moi tout sabres dehors, lui, toutes jambes relevées. Les coups pleuvaient –vive le jeu de mot.- et rien dans nos mouvements n'étaient très délicat. Je crois en fait que cette dispute n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'étais occupé à me jeter sur lui.

La suite ? Vous avez déjà essayé de vous battre en pleine tempête ? Avec un bateau qui tangue de tous les côtés ? C'est vraiment difficile de rester debout. Sur ses jambes. Alors, pas vraiment très étonnant, ce qui suivit. Enfin, je dis ça… Mais je jure que jamais je ne l'avais voulu. Donc, j'avais trouvé une faille chez lui, je m'apprêtais à en profiter, j'en ai profité, mais avant que je ne termine pleinement mon mouvement, n'entaillant que très légèrement sa joue… Et bien, une gigantesque vague s'éleva devant nous. Pour s'abattre sur le sol. Moi je me suis écrasé face contre pont à cause de la force titanesque de la vague. Sanji… je crois qu'il a eut moins de pot que moi. Car lorsque je relevai mon visage pour voir comment il allait –et pour cracher la flotte que j'avais dans les poumons- bha lui il était plus là. Ce couillon avait tout simplement disparu. À ce moment précis, je su que quelque chose n'allait. Que quelque chose de grave était en train de se dérouler sous nos yeux ébahit et surpris. Je me redressai vivement, appelant ce cuisto raté. Mais seul le bruit assourdissant de la tempête me répondit. Je sentis également mon cœur se serrer douloureusement, comme si lui savait ce qui se passait. Qu'il me prévenait que si je n'agissais pas immédiatement, nous ne reverrions plus jamais le fumeur dragueur. Terrifié à l'idée qui se présentait devant moi, m'agrippant à la rampe de sureté, je scrutai la mer. Je ne voyais rien, strictement rien. Il faisait trop noir et la houle et les remous étaient trop puissants que pour voir distinctement quelque chose. Pourtant je forçais. Comme le reste de l'équipage qui avait rapidement compris la situation.

C'est là que je le vis. Un point blond pas si loin, mais déjà près à être engloutis. Une nouvelle fois mon cœur se serra et sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, je déposai mes sabres avant de plonger dans la mer déchainée. Immédiatement le froid se referma sur moi, broyant chaque parcelle de mon corps, enfonçant des milliers d'aiguilles sur chaque centimètre carré de peau. Rien n'était épargné.

Je nage vers lui, je lutte contre la mer. Peine perdue, chaque vague me pousse loin de lui. Et l'une d'elle, plus grande que les autres, manque de me noyer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas de moi la Belle. Rien à foutre, elle avait ne qu'à pas engloutir mon cuisto ! Tient… Mais où il est passé. Merde. Il à vraiment disparu maintenant. Avalé par la mer. J'ai beau le chercher partout, aucune trace de lui. Je suis rapidement forcé de remonter sur le bateau, abattu par la perte de mon ami. Je crois que je m'en veux. Oui, s'il venait à mourir, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Car je crois que s'il est au fond de l'océan à présent, c'est à cause de moi. Je regarde mes camardes d'un air hébété, et tous sans exception ont le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Mais ce n'était pas normal. Sanji n'aurait jamais dû passer par-dessus bord. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui l'avait entraîné, en plus de la mer. Et je n'allais pas laisser mon nakama crever sans rien faire.


End file.
